robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Shotgun
Italian (3D Universe) U.S.A (GTA IV & EFLC) |caliber = 12 gauge |firemode = Fully-Automatic (Vice City) Semi-Automatic (all other games) |reticle = Generic (All games) |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = Spas12Shotgun (GTA Vice City) BARETTA (GTA IV) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = GTA IV Gun shop clerk |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Combat Shotgun (also known as Scatter Gun) is a semi-automatic shotgun that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It was the predecessor to the Assault Shotgun featured in later HD Universe games. Design 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, the shotgun takes the form of a . This weapon is spelled as "Spaz 12" in the original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories; and as "S.P.A.S. 12" in later versions of GTA Vice City. The Combat Shotgun always features a stock, but only the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition has the stock extended. All renditions hold seven shells in the magazine tube. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Combat Shotgun takes the form of a semi-automatic shotgun. The general appearance is reminiscent of the Pump Shotgun from the 3D Universe, but with a modernized design and semi-auto feature. The filename appears to be a misspelling of , though it suggests that it is more reminiscent of a Beretta shotgun, as some models also share the characteristic framing on the cannon. In The Lost and Damned, the Combat Shotgun has been changed to have a pistol grip and tactical stock, similar to that of the Carbine Rifle (although the Combat Shotgun retains its earlier form in Terry Thorpe's gun van). This design is not carried on to The Ballad of Gay Tony, which instead features the original design. The Combat Shotgun holds 10 shells in the magazine, and 70 in reserve. Performance 3D universe The Combat Shotgun is fully automatic in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition, however this feature was removed in later installments, presumably to balance the weapon. The gas-powered repeater system allows the weapon to destroy a standard car quickly, since it usually surpasses the capabilities of any non-automatic shotguns. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition has far less damage, but makes up with its improved accuracy and smaller grouping. This balances the weapon with the game's Pump Shotgun by making it less powerful, but more accurate and faster-firing. By the time the player gets to the point in which the Combat Shotgun is purchasable, they most likely have quite a lot of skill built up in the Pump Shotgun, making converting over to the Combat Shotgun feasible, yet not very desirable. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the SPAS-12 is the only weapon whose strafing speed does not increase when the weapon is leveled up from 'Poor' to 'Gangster'. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Combat Shotgun is the most powerful of all non-automatic weapons, surpassing the regular Pump Shotgun and the Python. It is always one-shot kill in any distance and could destroy a vehicle in 3 shots. However, its range is not on par with the Pump Shotgun. 3D Universe Overview (GTA Vice City) 15 (x8) (GTA San Andreas) |file_fire_rate = 250 (GTA Vice City) |file_range = 30 / 98 (GTA Vice City) |file_ammo = 7 (All games) |file_reload_speed = 750 (GTA Vice City) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = Vice City: 300 RPM San Andreas: 'Poor' skill: 150 RPM Gangster/Hitman: 185 RPM Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories: 180 RPM |observed_ammo = 7 independent shells (All games) |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump Handle |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Combat Shotgun is significantly better than the Pump Shotgun, having a quicker fire mode, a few more rounds and less time to take between shots. However, it is not always lethal, as it requires 2-3 shots at close quarters (unless aiming on the target's head). Its range is somewhat better, but still lacks power to sort enemies with mid/long-range weapons. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 433 |file_range = 40 / 131 |file_ammo = 10 |file_reload_speed = 2933 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close-range) |observed_fire_rate = 140 RPM 130 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 10 independent shells |observed_reload_mechanism = Pump Handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.9 seconds }} Gallery In-game model SPAS12-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. SPAS12-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Note the more correctly modeled pumping handle, folded stock and magazine tube. SPAS12-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and The Ballad of Gay Tony. CombatShotgun-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned''. HUD icons SPAS12-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. hud_spaz.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. CombatSG-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. CombatSG-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''. SPAS12-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. CombatSG-GTAVCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. CombatShotgun-GTAIV-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and The Ballad of Gay Tony. CombatShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned''. Artworks Artwork5.jpg|Beta artwork of Niko Bellic with a combat shotgun. Artwork-LCPDWithCombatShotgun-GTAIV.jpg|Artwork of a NOOSE officer (left) armed with a combat shotgun. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation, after completion of Bar Brawl. *Escobar International Airport - Behind the Vice Surf billboard across from the EIA Main Terminal Building. *Vercetti Estate - Given before killing Sonny Forelli during Keep Your Friends Close... *Available during the mission "Loose Ends". It's on top of the metal stair case in front of the entrance after the long corridor. This is available one time only. *Is one of the weapons acquired in the mission Gun Runner. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Spawns outside the casino after collecting all 50 horseshoes. *LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas - In the northwestern part of the district, hidden in some bushes northeast of the "Sumo" building (building with prominent yellow diamond-shaped signs). *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completing You've Had Your Chips. ($1,000) *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Palace (only during the mission End of the Line) *Inside Area 69, in a dead-end corridor by the laboratory. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns behind an Ammu-Nation billboard just west of the park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Ocean Beach - Available to buy at the Ammu-Nation store costing $4,000 but decreased to $3,000 after completion of Phil's Shooting Range. *Ocean Beach - North of the helipad by Lance Vance's home next to a house surrounded by bushes on all sides. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes from Liberty City General *The Combat Shotgun can be purchased at the Underground Gun Shops for $2,500, and each additional magazine is $200. *Can be also purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $1,500, with each additional magazine costing $100. *It is also dropped by the guards of the Underground Gun Shops if the manager is attacked. *Awarded to the player by entering any of the LCPD/NOOSE/FIB patrol cars in the game, including TBOGT's multiplayer ones (Police Buffalo and Police Stinger). If the player has a different shotgun in their inventory, they will just receive five extra shells. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on the ground floor of an apartment building on Cassidy Street, leaning against the wall behind a staircase. It will more than likely be encountered during the mission Blow Your Cover. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found behind the control tower on the tarmac, behind some jet blast shields. Unfortunately, entrance onto the airport warrants an immediate four-star wanted level. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found in the staff room of the Triangle Club, next to the CCTV camera monitors. This gun may be useful in the mission Undress to Kill. Colony Island *Can be found next to the front door of the old hospital building south of the big parking lot. This gun may be useful in the mission The Snow Storm. Algonquin *Lancaster - Can be found atop the roof of the RON gas station across the street from the LCPD precinct on Topaz Street. *Castle Gardens - Can be found in a vacant room in the Castle Gardens construction site. This gun may be useful in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. The room is difficult to find: it is to the northeast of where the helicopter lands during the mission, down a ladder. The last contractor is usually killed on the ladder opposite. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found by the West River between the western support beam of the Hickey Bridge and the wall of Alderney. This shotgun can be reached by a ladder at the rear of the electrical substation on Applewhite Street. *Alderney City - Can be found atop an air conditioning tower on top of a building, behind a Science of Crime billboard off Applewhite St. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found underneath the flight of stairs in the old, decrepit warehouse featured in the mission Pegorino's Pride. Trivia General *In all games, the combat shotgun has an unrealistic reload animation, as the player pumps it during the animation. The player should instead pull the charging handle located on the right side, as the SPAS-12's pumping handle is locked when it is being used semi-automatically. Furthermore, the Remington 1100 from GTA IV does not even have a pumping handle in reality, since it is semi-auto only. 3D Universe *In real life, the SPAS-12 is illegal to import (but not to own), so it is likely that Ammu-Nation sells it illegally, alongside the also illegal Sawn-Off Shotgun. Also, the SPAS-12 only accepts 2¾ inch gauge shells, while in-game it shares same ammo with other shotguns. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, if the player interrupts firing, the character will pump the shotgun, even though it is used in semi-automatic mode. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, CJ will always fire the SPAS-12 from the hip regardless of his weapon skill, unlike other weapons. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there exists an unused firing animation for use when CJ's Combat Shotgun skill is "Poor". The animation physically moves CJ backward each shot, due to massive recoil. Many mods fix this, allowing the animation to be implemented normally, and adding another drawback for the gun. HD Universe *The reloading animation differs in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, where two shells are loaded into the right side ejection port (which is incorrect), whereas in the console versions they are properly inserted in the loading port at the bottom of the weapon. In The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the bottom loading port is used in all versions. *Blind-firing the shotgun from behind cover results in the character pumping the shotgun after each shot, as if he was using a pump shotgun, likely an oversight due to reused animations. This also applies to the Sawn-off Shotgun, Assault Shotgun and the Automatic Shotgun. *The actual SPAS 12 shotgun is seen in GTA IV s loading sequences; artwork shows two NOOSE officers, one holding a SPAS 12, and the other holding an MP10. This suggests that the weapon was meant to reappear in GTA IV but was cut. *Despite the fact that the player gets the combat shotgun when entering an LCPD or NOOSE vehicle, the LCPD and NOOSE officers use Pump Shotguns. *The icon for the Combat Shotgun in GTA IV is incorrect, as there is no thumbhole stock on the icon. *On the combat shotgun in GTA IV and TLAD, there is "TAC-700" written in small letters. The images for the model's texture contain "tac_700" in their titles. *When purchasing weapons from Little Jacob in GTA IV, the Combat Shotgun is simply referred to as "Shotgun". This was fixed in TLAD and TBoGT (respectively from Terry Thorpe and Armando Torres). Navigation }} es:SPAS 12 pl:Strzelba bojowa pt:SPAS 12 ru:Боевой дробовик Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Automatic Weapons